Tu n'étais pas là
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Hatsumi se retrouve enfermée dans une pièce avec Azuza, lequel est bien différent d'à son habitude. Elle n'avait pas été à son poste et il lui en veut terriblement.


_Cette histoire fut écrite dans le cadre de la dixième nuit du FOF, pour le thème « poste » à traiter en une heure. Si vous désirez plus d'informations sur les nuits ou le FOF ou si vous désirez nous rejoindre, n'hésitez pas à demander. Je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre et les liens sont sur mon profil. Vous trouverez également sur ce dernier le lien des réponses aux reviews anonymes, auxquelles je réponds via mon blogue. Bonne lecture!_

_

* * *

_

**Résumer**

Hatsumi se retrouve enfermée dans une pièce avec Azuza, lequel est bien différent d'à son habitude. Elle n'avait pas été à son poste et il lui en veut terriblement.

* * *

**Tu n'étais pas là **

-Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là? Grinça-t-il entre ses dents en la poussant un peu plus durement contre le mur.

Elle ferma les yeux, aussi fort qu'elle le put, pour ne pas croiser son regard. Les larmes glissaient d'entre ses paupières closes, trempaient ses joues et sillonnaient par-delà son menton. Sa mâchoire tremblait légèrement et sa gorge était secouée par d'autres tremblements, alors qu'elle tentait de retenir une plainte de douleur. De colère peut-être bien. Ses poignets lui faisaient atrocement mal alors qu'il les maintenait appuyé contre le mur sous ses paumes. Elle sentait son souffle caresser sauvagement son visage et elle se demanda comment elle avait pu en tomber amoureuse.

_Son amour d'enfance, son bien aimé Azuza. Que lui arrivait-il? _

Elle eut soudain du mal à respirer. Elle fut obligée d'entrouvrir ses lèvres pour quérir un peu d'air, laissant du coup échapper une courte plainte qui ne plut pas au garçon. Il ne put que se faire plus violent encore avec elle, la poussant une fois de plus contre le mur pour la faire réagir. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sous le choc lorsque sa tête heurta le mur, si durement qu'elle s'en sentit étourdit.

-Répond-moi! Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas à ton poste? Tu aurais dut y être, tu as tout gâché, Hatsumi Narita! Tu as tout gâché!

Il répéta ses derniers mots en sifflant, crachant comme s'il s'agissait d'une injure. Aux oreilles de la pauvre Narita, s'en était une. Elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter ses larmes, ni même à réguler sa respiration pour pouvoir lui répondre. Elle haletait, un peu plus fort. Une nouvelle plainte franchit ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne cherche à la retenir. Elle baissa les yeux, rencontrant le torse de Azuza et une fois encore elle se demanda pourquoi elle était amoureuse de lui.

Il avait toujours été gentil avec elle, la rassurant lorsqu'elle était terrifiée par Ryoki, son épouvantable voisin. Il était son ami d'enfance. Et pourtant, depuis qu'il était de retour dans la ville depuis quelques mois, elle voyait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez lui. Il n'était plus son Azuza, différent de celui qu'elle avait pu connaître. Elle ne s'était pas éloignée pour autant, aveuglée par cet amour qu'elle croyait réel. Il ne l'était pas, il ne l'avait jamais été. Ce n'avait été qu'un fort sentiment envers celui qui l'avait un jour sauvé. Elle avait voulu retrouver en lui le petit Azuza qu'elle avait aimé. Elle n'éprouvait rien pour le grand.

Elle poussa ses poignets sur le côté, cherchant à se dégager, en vain. Il resserra sa prise, approchant une fois de plus son visage du sien. Il colla le bout de son nez contre le sien, s'assurant qu'elle voyait bien ses yeux.

-Tu m'as trahis, Hatsumi, tu n'étais pas la quand il le fallait. Maintenant, tu dois payer. Tu ne parleras pas, n'est-ce pas?

Effrayée elle secoua la tête avec vigueur, souhaitant se soustraire à ce supplice. L'une des mains de l'homme quitta son poignet, faisant glisser ses deux mains au-dessus de sa tête. Il maintient alors ses deux poignets dans une seule de ses mains et glissa l'autre jusqu'à son cou, le recouvrant entièrement de sa paume. Il appuya un peu, sentant du coup les tremblements de la jeune fille. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur un coin de sa bouche alors qu'il happait ses lèvres entre les siennes.

Elle ne répondit pas au baiser, continuant à laisser s'échapper des plaintes, de plus en plus faible à mesure que l'air venait qu'à lui manquait. La pression s'accentua au niveau de sa gorge. Juste là où le nœud se formait, annonciateur de bruyants sanglots. D'angoisse également. Une vive douleur la tiraillait alors que sa trachée s'écrasait sous le poids de la main. Et ses lèvres qui continuaient à marteler les siennes ne lui offraient. Sa vue commençait à se brouiller, non pas à cause des innombrables larmes, mais plutôt à cause du manque d'air. Elle se sentait glisser dans l'inconscience.

-Reste avec moi, Hatsumi, grogna-t-il lorsqu'il le vit tourner de l'œil.

Pour l'obliger à reprendre conscience, il planta sauvagement ses dents dans sa lèvre, mordant avec toute la force dont il était capable. Le sang se mit à s'écouler goutte après goutte, à la bouche de la jeune fille, soudainement rappeler à elle, s'ouvrit dans un cri silencieux. Elle ne pouvait pas crier, elle n'avait plus de voix pour le faire. Mais il l'entendit tout de même, s'en délectant. Sa bouche replongea sur celle de la jeune fille, toujours ouverte, profitant de l'occasion pour y glisser sa langue. Impitoyable.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, allant valser contre le mur. Une marque y apparaîtrait sûrement suite à cette violence. Hatsumi n'entendit rien, à nouveau à mi-chemin entre la réalité et l'inconscience, mais Azuza perçut le bruit. Il retira ses lèvres de ce baiser solitaire, s'écartant un peu, mais pas suffisamment pour que son souffle ne l'attaque plus. Sa main restait sur sa gorge.

-Salaud!

Il reconnut la voix, celle de Shinogu, le frère de Narita. Il n'eut point le temps d'échapper à sa prise. Des bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui, l'écartèrent de l'adolescente et le tirèrent vivement en arrière. Surprit, il suivit le mouvement, se retrouvant plaqué contre le sol.

-Salaud! Répétait encore Shinogu.

En réponse, Azuza laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire malveillant et un rire se déployer dans sa gorge, si fort et sincère, qu'il raisonna contre les murs de la pièce rendant plus fou de rage encore le frère de l'adolescente. Le poing atterrit sur son visage alors qu'il riait encore, ne lui coupant pas cette envie. Il ne se débattait pas, se laissant faire. Il avait brisé Hatsumi, il était heureux. Plus rien ne pouvait le décevoir maintenant.

Lorsque la prise d'Azuza la libéra, Hatsumi s'écroula sur le sol, incapable de tenir sur ses jambes. L'air revint dans ses poumons, à grandes bouffées, trop grandes peut-être. La brûlure s'intensifiait à chacune d'elle, lui faisant regretter cette semi-inconscience dans laquelle elle avait été plongée. Elle main se posa sur son épaule. Elle n'eut pas besoin de relever la tête pour savoir à qui elle appartenait. Ce ne pouvait être que Ryoki.

Point plus effrayé qu'il le fallait à l'instant, elle tira sur la manche de son manteau, l'incitant à s'accroupir à ses côtés. Contraint de le faire, il se laissa tomber sur ses fesses, une moue faussement agacée sur son visage. Elle ne lui demanda pas la permission, elle le fit tout simplement. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent à lui, cherchant quelque chose pour rester à la surface, désespérée. Sa tête se nicha dans son cou, tout son corps se colla contre lui. Elle éclata un sanglot, secouée par des tremblements, cette brûlure en elle ne la quittant pas. Elle ne savait pas si c'était l'air encore qui lui manquait ou si c'était le fait d'avoir été trahis. Elle n'eut même pas conscience du bras maladroit de son voisin s'enroulant autour d'elle ou de cette main qui caressa tout aussi maladroitement ses cheveux, trop perdue dans le labyrinthe de sa peine.

* * *

_Laissez une review pour encourager cet amour naissant entre un adolescent imbu de lui-même et une adolescente effrayé par ce même adolescent! Et pour encourager l'auteure qui voulait écrire quelque chose sur Hot Gimmick de puis TRÈS lontemps! :D _


End file.
